


gracious living fantasy

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [84]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Will you stop hiding my shit?”“Maybe. If it ever stops being funny,” Rosa mused.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Rosa Ortecho
Series: quick little doodles [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	gracious living fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/gifts).



> had this idea this morning. took me a multitude of hours to write it because people, for some reason, want to talk to people who work at the places they go. I'm 21 years old and I know on a basic level that it's really just a me thing, but I still can't figure out why people want to talk to strangers. ANYWAYS FIC

“Will you stop hiding my shit?”

“Maybe. If it ever stops being funny,” Rosa mused. Maria scrunched up her nose, childishly mocking her girlfriend’s tone as she continued searching through her drawers to find her phone.

“Could you, like, at least give me a hint? Like where in the apartment it might be or, I don’t know, why you hid it in the first place?” Maria asked. Rosa let out a melodic little laugh, simply shifting in bed.

“Maybe I don’t want you to leave,” Rosa said. Maria looked over at her, trying her damnedest to not really focus on how easy it’d be to just go back to bed with her.

“Okay, but you know I’m coming back. I’m just going to work,” she promised. Rosa simply shrugged and gave that little smile that somehow got harder to say no to each day.

Originally when Maria had discovered Rosa was back from the dead, she’d been more than a little conflicted. All those stupid, buried feelings of teenage love rushed up to the surface and threatened to choke her. She spent countless nights lying awake and trying to discover the moral ramifications of crushing on a 19-year-old who was technically older than you, but died and came back to life to be younger than you. The only person she wanted to discuss it with was Alex since he was the only one who knew of her crush back in the day, but that wasn’t an option because of stupid Michael Guerin. Because of that lack of a second input, Maria decided to take the safe route and tried not to think about Rosa like that.

It became increasingly impossible whenever Rosa regularly announced how this was her second chance and she was going to do all the things she hadn’t before and Maria’s first thought was always, “Me. You didn’t do me before. Do me now.”

After a few months, though, she managed to make up with him and she’d be lying if she said his thoughts on her Rosa Epidemic wasn’t the first question she asked. Well, technically, he brought it up. Alex Manes was nothing if not attentive. He’d assured her that there wasn’t really a rule book on these things and, at the end of the day, even 19-year-old Rosa was of age. All the gray area things were conversations she should have with Rosa and things she should simply be aware of.

So, she went up to Rosa and tried not to act like too much of a teenage girl when she explained that she’d been accidentally, inadvertently waiting for her since before she died and she hadn’t gotten over her.

Now she had a woman in her bed every night and wasn’t that just amazing.

“You have work in an hour anyway,” Maria said, walking closer to the bed. She made a mental promise not to touch it. The moment she did, she’d be sucked right back into that bubble of sweet-talking and methodical touches. “Just tell me where my phone is, please?”

“Mmm,” Rosa hummed, sitting up and letting her hair be the only thing that really kept her modesty. That was another thing that Rosa Round Two had developed: a serious desire for the freeing feeling of constant nudity. Who was Maria to complain? “Cold.”

“Seriously?” Maria asked. When Rosa simply smiled at her, she sighed and slowly began making her way around the room.

“Cold. Colder. Warm. Waaaarm. Warm.”

“How can I still be warm, I crossed the whole room!”

“Warm,” Rosa sang. Maria rolled her eyes like she was irritated. Maybe, on some level, she _was_ irritated, but how annoyed could she be when there was a whole lady in her bed? How ungrateful would that be. “Ooh, hot!”

“Hot? The dresser?” Maria asked, opening the top drawer, “I already looked in here.”

“Hm, sounds like a you problem.”

Maria pursed her lips and glared over her shoulder only to get a grin in return. So she kept searching. Rosa gave her her ‘hot’s and 'cold’s and she searched through each one of the fucking drawers.

“When did you even hide it? I went to sleep after you and woke up before you.”

“Don’t question my ways.”

It wasn’t until Maria got to the very back of the bottom drawer that was full of clothes she didn’t wear anymore that Rosa yelled, “on fire!” Maria felt for a hard object amongst the soft clothes only to pull it out and discover it wasn’t even her phone. It was way too small to be her phone.

“What is this?” Maria asked softly, trying not to get the wrong idea when she opened it and saw a ring. “Rosa?”

When she looked up, she just saw Rosa staring at her with that smirk and those eyes that were begging for a challenge. That’s what this was. An informal request to be her challenge forever.

“Rosa, are you serious?”

And Rosa grinned. And Maria really hated her for doing this right before work.

“I mean, I _did_ say I didn’t wanna waste time.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
